Daryl Blubs
Szeryf Darryl Blubs ''' "A Tale of Two Stans" — jest policjantem pracującym z Erwinem Durnolandem w Komisariacie Policji W Wodogrzmotach Małych. Historia '''Wczesne życie mały|143x143px W retrospekcji Stana Blubs był razem z innymi mieszkańcami w przyszłym Nawiedzonym Całodobowym i rozmawiał z nimi o tajemniczej chacie w lesie, gdzie organizowane były eksperymenty. Myślał, że Stanley jest jego bratem, Stanfordem, który jest naukowcem. W 2002 roku, Blubs miał wielkie afro na głowie. "Blendin's Game" W pewnym momencie dowiedział się o Tajemnicy Rodziny Northwestów i został wytrenowany, by chronić ją przed ujrzeniem na światło dzienne. Sezon 1 Pierwszy raz spotykamy go w odcinku ,,The Legend of the Gobblewonker", w którym patroluje Jezioro. Następnym razem widzimy go w odcinku "Headhunters", gdzie nie chce mu się odkryć kto zabił Woskowego Stana i naśmiewa się z Dippera. Jest jednak pod wrażeniem, gdy dwunastolatek odkrywa, kto zabił Woskowiaka. W odcinku "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" Blubs pojawia się na występie Gideona w namiocie Telepatii. Pojawia się w odcinku "Dipper vs. Manliness", gdzie siedzi w knajpie razem z Durnolandem. Je naleśniki jeden po drugim, a jego przyjaciel mierzy mu prędkość za pomocą prędkościomierza. W "Irrational Treasure" razem z jego zastępcą próbuje schwytać bliźniaków Pines przed odkryciem tajemnicy. Gdy się to staje, wysyłają ich razem z nowo odkrytym prezydentem do Waszyngtonu. Trembley wysyła jego i Erwina na długie wakacje, które spędzają nad jeziorem Michigan. Blubs jeździ na diabelskim kole razem z jego zastępcą w "The Time Traveler's Pig". W "Bottomless Pit!" Blubs występuje w historii Mabel pt. "Prawdoból". Zatrzymują samochód Stana, gdy prowadził go niedźwiedź, ale Stanford okłamuje ich mówiąc, że doktor Medycyna zalecił mu miśka, bo jest już stary. Policjanci niedługo po tym zdarzeniu odwiedzili go, bo wnikliwe śledztwo doprowadziło do faktu, że w Wodogrzmotach nie ma doktora Medycyny. Stan miał na sobie Zęby Prawdy, więc przyznał się do tego zarzutu i jeszcze do innych wykroczeń, jakie popełnił. Blubs chce go skuć kajdankami, ale w ostatniej chwili Mabel mówi mu, że Stan jest pisarzem, co było kłamstwem. Policjant uspokoił się jednak i wyszedł. W "The Deep End" Blubs kąpie się w basenie razem z Durnolandem i zostaje zaatakowany kołami ratowniczymi przez Dippera i Wendy. Gdy Mabel i Dipper ścigają się do jeziora, zostają obudzeni przez prędkościomierz, który wykazał, że ktoś przekroczył prędkość. Był jednak zbyt leniwy, by interweniować. W "Carpet Diem" Blubs oraz jego zastępca ogląda starego McGucketa, który gonił Soosa w ciele świni, ale nic z tym nie zrobili. Idą do Groty Tajemnic, gdy widzą, że jest tam za dużo światła. Zamieniają się ciałami razem z innymi. W "Boyz Crazy" Blubs aresztuje Ergmana Bratsmana za nieposiadanie tablicy rejestracyjnej. W "Land Before Swine" Blubs i Durnoland siedzą w samochodzie i rozwiązują labirynt, gdy nagle pterodaktyl wyrywa dach policyjnego samochodu. Zamiast interweniować, policjanci jadą przejechać się "nowiutkim kabriolecikiem". W "Gideon Rises" po katastrofie z robotem przyjeżdża w jednym z radiowozów. Został przekonany przez Gideona, że cała ta sprawa to wina Dippera i Mabel. Chciał ich aresztować, ale Stan oczyścił ich imię. W końcu zaaresztował Gideona i umieścił go w więzieniu. Odcinki krótkometrażowe W "Gravity Falls TV 2" Blubs razem z Durnolandem prowadzi program telewizyjny "Teenz Talk", w którym przebrani za nastolatków uczą dzieci, że presja jest zła. Sezon 2 W "Scaryoke" Blubs razem z Durnolandem przyjeżdżają na imprezę w Grocie Tajemnic, gdy dostali skargi na ogromny hałas. Mówią Mabel, że również chcą dołączyć. Później widziani są razem, jak śpiewają piosenkę na sprzęcie karaoke. W "Northwest Mansion Mystery" znajdował się wśród tłumu koczującego przed Rezydencją Północnych. Kiedy Pacyfika wpuszcza innych do środka, rzuca się na stół z przekąskami i je ciastka. W "Not What He Seems" pyta się rodzinę Pinesów, czy mają zezwolenie na fajerwerki. Stan odpowiada mu opryskliwie, ale on nie miał nic przeciwko i odszedł, śmiejąc się. Później, kiedy Stan wydostał się z komisariatu policji, Blubs grał razem z Durnolandem w rozbijanie piniaty. W "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons" FCLORPuje razem z Soos'em, Toby'm i Durnolandem. W "The Stanchurian Candidate" przemawia do mieszkańców miasta w sprawie wyboru nowego burmistrza. Później, widziany jest w samochodzie służbowym razem z Durnolandem, słuchając wywiadu kandydującego Stana w radiu. W "Weirdmageddon część 1 jest świadkiem otwarcia portalu do wymiaru Billa. Widzi jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel zostaje zamieniony w kamień. W "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality widzimy go ukrywającego się z pozostałymi ocalałymi w chacie tajemmic. W "Weirdmageddon 3-Take Back The Falls" bierze on udział w ratowaniu miasta. Razem z innymi bohaterami atakuje pałac Billa w przerobionej chacie tajemnic. W pałacu zapłakany wita się z Durlandem. Pod koniec odcinka on i Durland stoją za burmistrzem miasta z paralizatorami w rękach. Ostatni raz widzimy go na urodzinach Dippera i Mabel. Wygląd mały|lewo|WyglądMa czarny kolor skóry (jest Afroamerykaninem). Zazwyczaj jest ubrany w policyjny strój, który składa się z czarnych buciorów, czarnoszarych spodni z paskiem i pałką, szarej koszuli ze złotą gwiazdą, beżowym kapeluszem z czarnym paskiem i z odznaką, lecz w odcinku The Deep End ubrany był w strój kąpielowy. Ma grube usta, bulwiasty nos, sumiaste,szare wąsy, krzaczaste brwi i spore uszy. Nosi złoty medalion taki sam jak ma Wujek Stanek. W młodości miał przydługie, kręcone czarne włosy i wymodelowane, cienkie wąsy. Nosił pomarańczowy uniform z żółtym kołnierzem i żółtą czapkę z daszkiem. Wystąpienia * Piosenka tytułowa Sezon 1 * The Legend of the Gobblewonker * Headhunters * The Hand That Rocks the Mabel * Dipper vs. Manliness * Irrational Treasure * The Time Traveler's Pig (bez kwestii) * Summerween * Bottomless Pit! * The Deep End * Carpet Diem * Boyz Crazy * Land Before Swine * Gideon Rises Sezon 2 * Scaryoke * Blendin's Game (bez kwestii) * Northwest Mansion Mystery (bez kwestii) * Not What He Seems * A Tale of Two Stans (retrospekcja) * Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons * The Stanchurian Candidate * The Last Mabelcorn (na zdjęciu) * Dipper and Mabel vs the Future (bez kwestii) * Weirdmageddon część 1 * Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality (bez kwestii) * Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls Ciekawostki * Jako jeden z nielicznych dorosłych ma cztery palce (zwykle dorośli mają 5, a dzieci 4). * Po tekstach typu "Przy tobie, każdy dzień jest jak sen.", zwracających się do Durnolanda rozmarzonym głosem, można stwierdzić, że aż za miło spędza czas z Durnolandem. * W niektórych odcinkach ma on 4 palce, a w niektórych 5. * Został uratowany przez Dippera przed wielkim nietoperzem. * W odcinku Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls, wyznaje miłość Durnlandowi. Linki zewnętrzne * Szeryf Blubs w Wodogrzmoty Małe Wiki en:Sheriff Blubs nl:Sheriff Blubs Kategoria:Przyjaciel Erwina Durnolanda